Aurors Most Wanted
by melodyandrews
Summary: Hermione, Ron, Draco and Harry are put into the same auror team and must work together to solve various crimes. Can they put aside their differences ?what happens when two of the guys fall in love with the same girl ? Humour mystery and mayhem with a bit of romance
1. Chapter 1

**Aurors Most Wanted **

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. I had posted the draft of this story previously as "the mess" . I have decided to redo those 3 chapters as they weren't up to scratch. Hope you guys enjoy! **

Hermione Granger glanced at her watch as she nearly knocked into a passerby."Crap, I have 5 minutes to get there now," she muttered to herself as she internally apologised to the man she almost hit. She had always been early to these meetings and here she was late all because of one Harry Potter.

He had come over late last night reeking of alcohol and looking thoroughly trashed. Seeing her best friend on her porch with a very forced smile that seemed to crack any second she quickly ushered him in. She sat him down on her couch while she looked for a hangover potion (these had been created after the war thanks to Fred and George).

After no such luck she went to tell Harry the disappointing news. However, before she could, Harry blurted," She's leaving me... Cho," He didnt know what else to say or how to say it, but he didnt need to. Ron and Hermione had been his friemds for so long they were practically his family. " Im sorry Harry," Hermione said softly squeezing his hand. He nodded his head in acceptance and was suddenly very interested in her new rug as he stared , trying to burn a hole in it.

"Harry I dont have any hangover potion but I will make a batch for you now," Hermione said trying to get him to stop staring at her rug with his piercing green eyes. Harry looked up at his best friend, "Its fine dont worry about it I'll try to sleep it off.. Its okay if I crash here for the night right?" he said slurring a bit of the words. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ofcourse ,you and Ron practically live here," she said with a smile.

The news of her best friends breakup didnt exactly surprise Hermione. While she was upset for Harry, she and Ron both knew that Harry and Cho were a longshot. There was nothing wrong with Cho, she just wasnt right for Harry. Their relationship was based on their school crushes and it just wasnt enough for the real world. Cho wanted a career just as much as Harry did but her work took her away from home and Harry had to available 24/7 for his job as an just wasnt enough time. Even in the wizarding world long distance relationships were hard to maintain, Hermione thought to herself.

After sending Ron an owl telling him where to find Harry ( Ron had been rather frantic over the telephone,which he had learnt to use (sort of), when he had come home to an empty apartment and promptly threw it when Hermione tried to call him back) and ensuring that Harry wasnt going to cause any accidental harm to himself, Hermione finally drifted off to sleep..

Hermione woke up to insistent knocking on her front door. "what the .. What time is it?" she asked to no one in particular quite groggily. "HERMIONE OPEN UP ... ITS RON BY THE WAY!"

"Ron you have a _key _for goodness sake use it! " Hermione yelled back. She checked the clock at her had two clocks, one at her bedside and her alarm clock next to her door so that she would have to wake up and put it off. It read 7:45 . "Oh no, no, no ," she groaned. She had exactly 15 minutes to get there on time. She dashed to the bathroom to try to make herself decent. Running a hairbrush quickly through her hair and ferociously brushing her teeth (her parents would be devastated she didnt use the full 3 minutes they insisted on -normal dentists recommended 2 but not her parents) ,Hermione wondered why her alarm hadnt gone off..She couldnt remember passing it this morning.

A very sober and guilty Harry Potter stood downstairs with an empty hangover potion that Ron had brought with him. Luckily they both started work an hour after Hermione (they didnt need to attend the meeting). "Hey dont you have that thing today?" Ron asked Hermione who had come running own the stairs, taking two at a time. "Yes yes and im late!" she almost yelled as she grabbed an apple to eat on the way. Now would not be the time for Harry to confess, but Harry being Harry felt obliged as he started, "uhm Hermione I put off your alarm this morning. You see I was trying to sleep and I completely forgot about your meeting and the noise was just so _annoying _so I used a silencing charm and threw your alarm clock out the window .." he finished rather meekly with his hand at the back of his neck waiting for Hermione to explode at him.

"What ?! Harry we will discuss this when I get back." she said as she grabbed some floo powder and said very clearly,"Ministry of Magic". In a flash she was gone. "Phew! You got lucky there Harry,"Ron exclaimed with a huge smile. "Tell me about it," Harry replied. "Want to ask Fred and George for a friendly game of quidditch?"

Hermione arrived at the ministry with a few minutes to spare as she thanked her lucky stars she was one of the select few who had their fireplaces linked to the ministry and didnt have to use the regular toilet entrance. Alot in the ministry had changed post war. There wasnt a huge statue of the current minister of magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, like there had been for Cornelius Fudge. Kingsley was different, he was fair and just and Hermione's boss. The department of muggle artifacts and liason was up to date on the latest muggle technology and clothing. Many people still preferred wearing their robes, but wore muggle clothing underneath. The department of mysteries was practically blown apart and nobody really knew if anything was down there besides Kingsley and a few others. Hermione would have liked to pursue law but after all the adventures with Harry and Ron she knew she wanted to become an auror. And Hermione Granger always came up top in class thats why she was head auror. Harry was better at defensive spells but Hermione orchestrated the plans and with the criminals of today, plans were everything.

She walked into the meeting with a few seconds to spare, feeling relieved that she had made it on time. Sure, her hair wasnt as neat as she would have wanted it but it wasnt entirely bushy. Her eyes quickly scanned the room and saw Kingsley talking to someone who was blocked completely from her view and Parvati Patil with Pansy Parkinson. It was strange seeing Parvati with Pansy at first but as they both were responsible for public relations they quickly bonded and became fast friends. Parvati was more self assured around Pansy and Pansy became more grounded with Parvati. Gryffindor and Slytherin friendships were not very popular but slowly people became more open to them. It was one of reasons Hermione was put into a team with a Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff in her last case. She didnt want to talk about that case, she had lost a team member then.. She didnt want to think about it. She pushed aside her turmoil thoughts and took her place at the table. She looked up for Kingsley, it wasnt like him to start late, she bet he even had a bathroom schedule, _that's _how punctual he was. She met the eye of the man who Kingsley was talking to and she gasped, because giving her a playful smirk was the not so dead Draco Malfoy.

Draco had seen her as soon as she came in, and he very cowardly hid behind Kingsley while conversing. He knew he would have to face her but Granger was feisty and she was bound to hex him into oblivion. His past year had been a secret kept only by Kingsley and his mother who would have died if she thought he was really dead. Narcissa Malfoy was a brave woman but her son was her life, he was all she had left. So she accepted the news that her son was going on a mission and he had to 'die'. His mother was a good actress, the newspapers he had seen of her in mourning almost made him chuckle as she did tend to over dramatise.

Draco was torn from his thoughts by a very ,very angry woman who looked like she very much wanted to kill him. Draco gulped. "Granger ... I can explain," he said in a calm voice. But he knew he wasn't going to get to until she calmed down a notch.

" You complete _arse _Malfoy !" She shrieked not caring if she was making a scene. (there were only about 10 people and they quickly evacuated at Kingsley's signal leaving the three alone)

"I went for your damn _funeral, _" she looked close to punching him again. Draco was uncomfortable, "Granger look if it were up to me I would have told you but it was classified."

Kingsley sensing his turn to pull this in his favor, added " I briefed him on this case it was vital that he went undercover the way he did."

Hermione after letting this all sink in finally said in a cold deadpan voice, "was it a success? Your case?"

Draco felt a little threatened by her cold demeanour.

" yes," he sighed, "thats why im here or I would be really dead." He noticed the blood drain from her face as he finished. He contemplated, he knew they had slowly become friends, not that any of them had admitted it, but did Granger have feelings for him? No, he decided this was just her being her overprotective self. Still the thought lingered in his brain longer than he dare care to admit.

"so I need the two of you to grab Potter and Weasley, the other two members of the team," Kingsley finished as Draco finally started paying attention. "Wait what? Potter and Weasley? What happened to Susan and Luna?" he questioned loudly. "susan is on maternity leave and Luna left," Hermione said in a quiet voice. "Seamus managed to create a kid?" he asked incredulously. If looks could kill Draco would have been dead the moment he met Hermione Granger. She shoved a glare his way before leaving the room. Well he didnt think his question deserved to be walked out on, maybe Granger was emotional.

"Really Kingsley you left me with the golden trio? " he asked, knowing that he was stuck and Kingsley wouldnt change his mind. " I know you arent on the best of terms but this case is important and I hope you will get over your past grievances,"Kingsley said with a tone of finality. It was done. He was spending this case with the golden trio and he couldnt do anything about it.

Hermione left the room to go find Harry and Ron and because she couldnt stand to look at Malfoy right now. She understood his reasons but he couldnt just jump at her back from the dead as if she hadnt mourned him. It was unsettling, she was relieved he was alive it just seemed surreal to her, as if any moment someone was going to scream ," Aprils fools!" But Malfoy was back and Hermione didnt know how she felt about that. Her heels clicked on the floor as she bristled and picked up her pace.

Harry was in his office when she walked in, he immediately woke up when he saw her and Hermione sensed he was about to apologise again for this morning. "Hermione look im sor-" he started but Hermione cut him off. "Malfoys back," she said in a neutral voice. Harry looked shocked for a moment before he said," well thats good." He didnt meet her eyes.

Harry looked to his desk for support, unfortunately Hermione knew him like the back of her hand.

"You knew!" she said accusingly.

Harry hesitated before replying, "Yes I had to help with the cover up, you knew I was involved in that know I would have told you if I could. Malfoy didnt have a choice either, dont be too hard on him."He finished rather grudgingly.

Hermione sighed. "I know Harry, I dont blame you, hell I dont even blame Malfoy anymore" . That much anyway, she finished in her head. "I guess i just needed to think it through." And she had, because Hermione Granger knew she could never be angry with Harry Potter for long. And she realised if she were put in the same scenario, she would have done the same thing they did. Malfoy and Harry were doing their jobs. That did not mean she was going to apologise to malfoy for her earlier stunt in the boardroom. And considering they were all starting work together tomorrow, she supposed she could be less icy towards Malfoy.

Harry gave her a tentative smile. "This doesn't mean you're completely off the hook Mr Potter,"Hermione said as she was walking out. Harry figured she was going to tell Ron next. "Ron doesnt know about this so he's not going to take the news the way I did," Harry suddenly pointed out. "That's why im giving you the job of telling him and the fact that Malfoy is our new team member". "What?" Harry asked in disbelief."how did we end up with Malfoy, I cant manage with him everyday Hermione, the least I have is a respectable tolerance."

"Goodluck breaking the news to Ron and both of you meet us in the boardroom in exactly 15 minutes!" Hermione called pretending she hadnt heard him.

She left behind a very dumbstruck Harry Potter and that made her smirk a little.

She returned to the boardroom and saw Malfoy nose deep in the case file. She smiled as he furrowed his brow in confusion as he read the confusing case. Somehow it made him seem human, less like the guy she knew in school. She was glad Malfoy was no longer picking on her blood status. The first time they met at auror training he had suprised her by not throwing a single insult at her. She was to put it mildly, surprised. The Draco Malfoy who had bullied and teased every gryffindor in sight, had grown up. He didnt use his famous " my father will hear about this" line anymore, infact he didnt speak about his father at all. It seemed a very sore subject and Hermione didnt want to bring up old wounds. His father was never mentioned, not even by harry when they came into contact. There seemed to be some new found respect between them and it showed the maturity of these two young men. Ron and Draco still bickered but everyone expected it, they would never see eye to eye.

"Ron and Harry will be here soon," she said breaking the silence." Can't wait," he replied sarcastically before getting back to the file. "This doesnt make any sense," he muttered to himself. "How could the security cameras and the neighbors not see or hear anything?"

"oh that, well I think he or she apparated in obviously," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "The floo powder network hadn't picked up anyone getting in the apartment," she filled in.

" Wouldn't the apparition wards be broken? It says here they were still up when the Purgers arrived at the scene to take away the body." Draco puzzled.

"That's the mystery," Hermione mused.

Harry and a very sickly looking Ron walked into the room. Harry and Malfoy gave each other curd nods while Ron forced out a half grimace. Well this was going to be fun, Hermione thought as they began explaining the case.

**A/n : And that's chapter 1! Tell me what you think comments, questions and critism all welcome xx **

**Love Mels **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Here it is finally, Chapter 2 ! Tell me what you think I wont bite. Ah , found a couple of mistakes in my first upload of this chapter. Corrected them now *phew* . Anyway enjoy! **

"So as I was saying Potter, we need to see the scene of the crime." Malfoy finished. The case was complex. Dead female, age 22, found in her home, no signs of a struggle from what the files say. Apparation wards still up at time of death, no detection of floo network activity.

"Well she didnt just off herself," Ron pointed out.

"How observant Weasley," Malfoy drawled.

"What was the victim's name?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Maia Bones" Kingsley stepped in. All four were surprised to see their boss again. "Her cousin is Susan Bones, the two are not very close anymore. Some family skeletons in the closet. If you want to find out more about it you can ask Susan you two were on her team previously," he said pointing at Hermione and Draco. " I want this case worked fast, Hermione you will lead and answer to me directly with the latest news. I want to be kept updated." He left promptly after briefing them further.

"So where do we start?" Ron asked Hermione.

" I told you we need to see the scene of the crime," Malfoy said rather rudely to him.

"Yeah, well I wasn't asking you Malfoy," Ron spat back.

"Malfoy is right," Hermione admitted. "We need visit her apartment."

Malfoy smirked.

They arrived at Maia's apartment just outside of Diagon Alley. "Well this doesnt seem like a bad neighborhood," Harry pointed out. They had arranged for the Purgers who took away Maia's body to meet them at the apartment. Daniel Snow, sandy brown hair and a crooked smile with bright blue eyes greeted them. His co-worker William Carter looked bored but his eyes were haunted. He had coal black hair with very soft brown eyes. "She was lying here when we found her," Dan pointed with his wand and drew out a silhouette of her body on the kitchen floor. "She had this look on her face, one of pain and hurt," said William softly. It was the first thing he had said since they got there. "Mr Carter did you know Maia?" Hermione asked on a hunch.

" I .. " he looked around helplessly.

"We will find out anyway."Harry shrugged. "You may as well tell us."

He looked ready to stand his ground, before he thought better of it. " I knew Maia recently,"he admitted.

"We went out once, she was smart, funny but she was still hung up over this over guy, we never spoke much after that. We were set up by a friend,"he explained.

"Do you know who this other guy is?" Hermione asked.

"No she said he worked for Gringotts though. She didn't deserve this you know," he said his brown eyes baring his hurt. "She was a good person."

After a couple of questions that yielded no results, Dan asked to leave. " Pass my regards to Hannah," William said as Dan left. "So do you need anything or can I leave too?" he asked.

"Yes if we have any further questions we will owl you. Right now we're just going to check the rest of the place out," Hermione answered in a kind voice.

" We need to find this other guy who Maia liked. Malfoy, Ron you two ask the neighbors if they saw anything again, perhaps one of them remembers something that might be useful. Anything they heard or saw and anything about this mystery man. Harry ,you can help me search this apartment for any clues," she delegated.

"Do you have to put me with the Weasel?" Malfoy asked disgusted.

"You two need to start working together, the sooner the better," she answered in a no-nonsense tone.

Ron and Draco left muttering under their breaths, leaving Harry and Hermione to the task at hand. Maia's apartment was spacious and with the blue curtains and books neatly arranged, they knew Maia was a Ravenclaw at school. "She was smart, so any traces of this guy that she liked, if she didnt want people to know, nobody would find anything without some hard digging," Harry sighed.

Her kitchen was almost spotless besides the pair of unwashed mugs lying in the sink. "She made spaghetti and meatballs for supper," Harry said. "Maybe it was date night?" Hermione pondered. It was entirely possible she supposed. She wanted to find out everything but she couldnt deny, it seemed pretty straightforward. "This mystery man is sounding more guilty by the second," Hermione finally said.

There were a plenty of pictures of the blonde haired ,blue eyed beautiful girl with her school friends in her bedroom. Maia had just one of her and her family though. It seemed quite old and tattered. "Maybe we should look into her family as well," Hermione murmured. After finding her bed perfectly made, her hairbrush and other accessories on her dresser and a muggle poster of the boy band One Direction hidden in her draw, they decided they needed a break. Hermione messaged Ron and Draco to meet them in Diagon Alley for lunch before they got back to the apartment.

Harry and Hermione decided on a little coffee shop next to Flourish and Blotts. They had just sat down when they were greeted by Lavender Brown. "Hermione ! Harry ! Fancy seeing you here," she gushed. "It's nice to see you too Lavender," Harry said politely.

"Are you guys here on Auror business? Oh it must be about that poor Maia Bones! Dreadful wasn't it? I hope her family comes to the funeral," she said with pity.

"What do you know about her family?" Hermione asked curiously.

Lavender took her cue and got seated to tell her juicy story. Some things never change, Hermione thought to by Harry's expression he was thinking the same thing.

Lavender oblivious to this all, launched into her story," Maia's dad and Susan's dad were brothers. Apparently they were close as kids, literally grew up together. But Maia's dad was a squib." Lavender's face turned into some sort of sympathy look and Hermione had to remind herself to keep quiet and listen.

"Her dad got very depressed after Maia's mum passed away. He couldnt take care of Maia and eventually he committed suicide." Lavender paused for dramatic effect.

"But that wasnt the big issue, I mean it was, but the main issue was that nobody could really take care of Maia long enough, she kept getting passed from distant relative to another. Her aunt Sarah was the one who kept her last, until she died that is."

"That sounds horrible," Harry said. "Assuming it is true," he added quickly.

Before Lavender could voice her outrage at Harry to dare suggest her a liar, Ron and Draco walked in. Well Ron walked in, Malfoy kind of pranced in, like a stupid unicorn, Hermione thought angrily.

Lavender took one look at Ron and ran for the hills, or cave, wherever she lived really.

"So what's up with crazy bat lady over there?" Ron asked pointing at his ex's hastily retreating figure.

"You dated her," Draco pointed out.

"Didn't think you kept up to date with my love life Malfoy," Ron said smugly.

"You were snogging _everywhere_ !" Draco said exasperated. Really as _if _he would keep tabs on weasel bee. To further his embarassment Hermione asked quite intrigued, " Who did you keep tabs on?"

He would be damned if he told her he knew about Potter's two girlfriends, Cedric's girl and Weasel bee's sister. Luckily he was saved by the waiter,Elliot, who came to take their orders. He arrived a few seconds later with their drinks. So to change the topic he asked, " So Potter still doing Weasel's sister?"

Harry choked on his butterbeer. Ron turned a shade as red as his raspberry soda. He had become quite taken with these and had them whenever they went out. Hermione just looked disapprovingly over her mug of coffee. Good, that should distract them for a while, Darco thought pleased with the reactions.

"I am not _doing _Ginny, Malfoy," Harry said with gritted teeth. Ginny and him were complicated. He was complicated. She went to Egypt with Bill and Fleur because it was good for her. Those were her words. Harry knew she went to get away from him since he started dating Cho again. What was he _supposed _to do? Ginny and him had barely begun dating when they broke up during the war. And Cho was there, she was there for him when it was all over. Ginny had gone to Egypt then. Messy. That word described his love life. And it described his office right now. Hermione was going to kill him.

Draco sipped his lemonade as the show continued. Harry really wanted to hit him.

Harry and Ron avoided the subject of Ginny like the plague. But now that Harry was single, Ron couldn't help but wonder if his best friend and sister would try to rekindle their old flame. He honestly didnt know if he would be okay with it. Harry and Ginny had both hurt each other before and he didn't want to pick up the pieces of their broken hearts again.

"You heard him Malfoy, my sister and Harry are not together," Ron forced out.

" Isn't that lovely?" Malfoy drawled.

Elliot-this was the second time this guy saved them from a fight- brought them their food.

"Thank you," Hermione murmured as she was greeted by the welcoming smell of her chicken toasted sandwich with salad on the side. All talk of Ginny seized as the four ravenous aurors tucked in.

"We should get back to the apartment, " Hermione motioned to Harry. " And you two should get back to questioning the neighbors," she said to Ron and Draco after they had spotlessly finished their meals.

"Yes boss," Ron muttered.

The first house that he and Draco had went to this morning was Madam Rosmerta's. The first lady that he had a crush on, he had to interview her with Draco Malfoy. Draco knew about his crush somehow because he roared with laughter when he found her name on the door.

"Sod off Malfoy," Ron had told him angrily.

Madam Rosmerta had invited them in and Draco had muttered quite a few things under his breath like, "you don't know how long Weasley has been waiting to hear that!" Ron had subsequently 'accidently' hit the door on Malfoy's face. "Would you like something to drink?" Romerta had asked playing host and then ran off to get them some drinks before they could answer. "Think Weasley wants more than drinks," Malfoy had said smirking at his own joke.

Madam Rosmerta had come back bearing a tea tray and some cookies. Ron had really wanted to some have but he knew all the dirty jokes Malfoy could make about him eating Madam Rosmerta's cookies. So instead he drank his tea in silence while Draco watched him with wide incredulous eyes before starting to question Madam Rosmerta.

"Madam Rosmerta, as I'm sure you've heard, Maia Bones has been found dead in her apartment next door. We just have a few questions for you," Draco had started in a uniformly manner.

"Yes, yes ask away my child."

"You were here on the 7th of February 2015?"Draco launched straight into his list.

"Yes I was," she replied. "I had been watching strictly come dancing. Oh, how I wish I could dance like that again,"she said wistfully.

"Did you hear anything suspicious? Did you see Maia that day?"

"One question at a time boy!" she had said rather sharply. " I saw Maia earlier that day, she was rushing off to go meet someone. She seemed quite excited yet distracted. We were not very close but we were on neighbourly terms. We kept out of each other's business. She wasn't the type to borrow sugar from next door," she said chuckling at the fond memory.

"Madam Rosmerta, did you know who Maia was dating?" Ron had asked for the first time.

" I dont recall her ever introducing us, so I don't know his name. I can tell you he was tall, medium built with brown hair. Think he works around here somewhere," she had said shrugging.

Ron brushed off his thoughts about his disastrous morning with Draco and Rosmerta. Who else was Maia Bones neighbours with? He thought to himself. As if answering his unspoken question, Malfoy said," Come on Weasley we have a Professor to see." Malfoy was grinning. That was never a good sign. "Right, okay, we're off to see..."Ron said reading from the document," ..Professor Snape?!" Yes, there it was in writing, the potions professor's name. Professor Snape.

**A/N : Who wants to meet Proffesor Snape ? Hehe. Go on review. I dare you :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Purgers- not from Harry Potter, I made them up. They are people who basically work at a morgue. Hope that cleared it up for those wondering. Anyway here's chapter 3: **

Ron gulped as he stood outside Professor Snape's home. They all knew Snape had been in love with Harry's mother and had turned against Voldemort to great personal risk. Harry visited him sometimes, Ron just stayed away. Ron tried not to admit it, but he was abit afraid of the potions master. Malfoy seemed gleeful to visit his old head of house. Ron rocked to and fro on the back of his heels before knocking.

"Yes?" Snape sauntered out ,still wearing black robes.

"We just need to ask you a few questions," Ron quickly said, avoiding eye contact.

"Good evening Professor," Draco said with an air of grace.

"Draco," Snape replied with a nod.

Snape's robes billowed behind him as he strode into his home. Honestly, there was no wind and he _still _managed to do that. Ron and Draco followed him inside as Snape flicked his wand and cauldrons disappeared. Snape's home was not what Ron expected. Everything looked normal, there was color. He had a black lounge suite but each room was a different color. His lounge walls were green, the kitchen-which they had hastily passed- was yellow and his bedroom was opened just a peep enough for Ron to notice the walls were red. Red, the color of gryffindor, the color of Lily Potter's hair.

"You need information about my neighbor's death I presume," Snape said going straight to the point once they were seated in his lounge. He flicked his wand and bobbing glasses of butterbeer were knocking Ron and Draco on the head. They both took their respective glasses to be polite and to stop the glasses sloshing butterbeer on their head.

"Yes, well as I have already told the people before you," he said gesturing to them,"I don't meddle in my neighbor's business."

There was a brief silence after this as neither knew how to question a snarky professor with a mean streak. It wasn't exactly in their job description.

"Sev-" Ron tried to call him by his first name then stopped mid-sentence at the look he received from Snape. Ron really didn't know what came over him to make such a brazen attempt.

"Professor Snape," he tried again, "We need any information, any at all that you can provide us with on the day Maia died."

" Very well," Snape said curtly before disappearing into his study room. Ron and Malfoy sat awkwardly for 2 minutes before Snape came back out and asked in a very serious voice," Are you two going to come in and get your answers or sit in my lounge the whole afternoon?"

Draco turned pink at being chastised and Ron's ears were beet red. "I realised it would be easier for me to just show you what happened that day instead of talking to you about it," he said motioning to his pensieve.

"We're going into your memory?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Don't look so happy Weasley, I dont think we're going to find Snape having a crush on you," Malfoy said to him.

Professor Snape remained silent, concentrating on his memory and putting it into the pensieve.

Ron suddenly felt very queasy going into his least favorite professor's memory.

"I assume you are both going in together," Snape said after a few minutes passed in silence with neither Draco or Ron making any attempt of going in Snape's memory.

"Alright ,so together?" Draco asked.

"You just want to hold my hand ,Malfoy," Ron replied with a smirk.

" Weasley I do the smirking around here, it doesn't suit you," Draco drawled.

"On the count of three," Ron said. "One, two ...Argh Malfoy!"

Draco had pulled Ron with him and together they jumped into Snape's memory.

The flying and falling sensation hit Draco fast. He and Ron fell through the ceiling -it felt like that anyway- but as usual, there was not a mark in the ceiling. They had each been in a pensieve before but the feeling always took them by surprise each time. Draco looked around to find himself in Snape's kitchen. The professor was dressed in black and Draco swore he could hear Snape singing under his breath to the tune on the radio.

"Is he singing along to Taylor Swift ?" Ron asked ogling the professor.

Snape was making himself breakfast, some pancakes with chocolate chips. He was flipping the pancakes over singing, " Have you ever thought just maybe, you belong with me..."

"This is too bizzare," Ron said as memory Snape drizzled maple syrup on his stack of pancakes.

And a bit sad, Draco thought to himself.

But they were not here to empathise with Snape, they needed to see what happened with Maia.

Finally, memory Snape finished his breakfast, and went outside to collect his Daily Prophet.

He had just opened his door to find Maia locked in a fierce conversation with a man. He had sandy brown hair, green eyes and fit the description Madam Rosmerta had given them.

" Elliot please, just go away!" she begged.

Elliot? Draco looked at him.

"Malfoy, we know him!" Ron said shocked.

"I know," Draco replied grimly. "He was our waiter."

"We need to question him now," Ron said immediately going into his auror mode.

"Well was anything useful?" Snape snapped when he saw them.

"Yeah, we need to question the guy,Elliot," Draco said as they both tried to call Hermione and ,Draco only tried Hermione before giving up.

Snape looked at them in a bored manner.

"Well I hope you find who killed her, she was one of the few less annoying students that I taught," he said as Ron and Draco left.

Draco nodded and replied," Thank you professor... For everything."

There was an unspoken meaning to his words but Snape understood.

_Thank you for always being there for me. Thank you for not letting me kill Dumbledore. Thank you for not allowing part of my soul to be damaged. I just wish that you didn't have to pay that price for me..._

"Thank you for the visit Draco," Snape said and Draco swore he saw Snape look softer for a moment before closing his door.

"Dammit! Hermione and Harry both are not answering this thing!" Ron exclaimed brandishing his cellphone. "What are they doing?"

"Er Weasley, you do know that they are right next door?" Draco asked amused.

Ron muttered something under his breath before walking next door.

Harry was quite tired of looking through Maia's apartment but Hermione was so sure that they would find a clue of the mystery man, that he decided to continue. They discovered photo albums at the bottom of her closet hidden beneath boxes of old clothes. It seemed that Maia was a photographer and loved to take pictures of everything she saw. But she didn't show this passion anymore, there were no new photo's for a couple of years. They found many hogwarts pictures and Harry and Hermione smiled as they reminiscent of their school years.

"Hey remember the day by the lake and I was quizzing you about Herbology or Charms and you thought I was joking when I said if you got another wrong I would levicorpus you above the lake?" Hermione asked her eyes twinkling.

"Yes and you looked at something Ron was doing and I fell into the lake!" Harry said. "It was Charms by the way, the subject you were quizzing me on," he said chuckling.

"I can't believe you remembered that!" Hermione exclaimed laughing.

"Well you quoted my words back at me in fifth year!" Harry retorted.

" oh yes,the time when I convinced you to start Dumbledore's Army,"Hermione said remembering.

"Yes one of the biggest reasons I started it, Hermione Granger stubbonly made me and quoted my own words against me!" Harry said jokingly.

"Seems like a pretty good reason to me," Hermione said playfully punching him on the shoulder.

"Ow! However will I recover?" Harry replied sarcastically but smiling.

That earned him another punch on the shoulder.

"We really should be getting back to these photo's," Hermione said ruefully.

"Argh Hermione we haven't found anything in here yet," Harry replied." But I suppose we should make sure we haven't missed anything," he said after noticing how much she wanted to do this. He knew they had no other clues and Hermione was not going to go through today without achieving something.

"Okay, so we can see she did live with her many relatives over time, Lavender didn't lie about that," Hermione sighed. She felt like she owed Maia the right to atleast unmask her killer. This girl had gone through so much, her life was as difficult as any other person's, but she was so young...

"We can't give up Harry," Hermione said with newfound fire in her.

"We wont," Harry promised.

Harry heard the front door opening. "Wait here," he said to Hermione before going to check.

"Honestly Harry I am perfectly capable of looking after myself," she said crossly.

" I am better at defensive magic remember,"he said with a wink and was off with his wand gripped firmly in his hand.

"Merlin Potter, it's just us! See I have a nose I'm not voldemort," Draco swaggered into the house.

"Hermione its Ron and the ferret!" Harry yelled, ignoring Malfoy.

Hermione, meanwhile, was sifting through more of Maia's pictures. Som of them had captions and dates written on the back. These were much older pictures of Maia's childhood. Maia and her cousins, Hermione assumed looking at various pictures of Maia and three boys.

"Granger! We have a lead let's move!" Draco called.

"What lead? What did you two find out?" Hermione asked excitedly.

" Elliot, our waiter from today, he was tallking to Maia on her last day. We saw it in Snape's memory. They were arguing and he fits Madam Rosmerta's description!" Ron declared feeling like he just received an Outstanding.

"You went into Snape's memory ?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes, not now Harry," Ron said flushing.

"For once I agree with Weasley, we need to move now," Draco spoke up. He seemed a bit shocked with himself for being on the same page as Weasley but no way was he reliving Snape singing Taylor Swift with Potter.

"Let's go then," Hermione said in a determined voice. "We have a killer to catch."

**A/N: I know this chapter was a little shorter, but I couldn't wait to give you this part and hear what you think ... So did Elliot do it? I would love to hear some theories. **

**Love , Mel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Here it is :D Chapter 4 **

Hermione, Ron, Draco and Harry apparated right infront of the coffee shop next to Flourish and Blotts. Chances were Elliot was still on duty. Hermione spotted him taking Proffesor McGonagall's order. Draco quickly signalled him to meet them when he was done. Elliot nodded in understanding.

They were not here to arrest Elliot, they didn't have enough evidence, they did however need to question him.

Finally Elliot came over.

"Elliot we have some questions for you,"Hermione said. "We are investigating Maia Bones' murder-"

" What do you mean her murder? Nobody told me _anything _about this! _Why _wasn't I _told_? "

Elliot looked furious. "I'm going to kill him!" he vowed.

"Elliot, I need you to calm down and explain to us what was your relationship with Maia," Hermione said in a controlled voice.

"What relationship ?" he asked his voice going high. " Ofcourse all the papers have been modified since I was adopted," he realised bitterly.

"Maia is my _sister ! _I was supposed to protect her! "

"She's my sister," he repeated sorrowfully, answering his own question.

Hermione stared at him. Maia and Elliot had not much family resemblance between them. Except the nose, they had the exact same slightly curved nose. Maia had blonde hair, Elliot brown, but how could this family secret be hidden so long? Somebody must have knew... This is why Kingsley had told them to speak to Susan. Some skeletons in the closet or a brother sized one, Hermione mused.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Hermione said quietly. "Why were you at her house?" she asked curious.

" Her boyfriend kept mistreating her. I told her to leave him! She deserved better than him. He was always jealous and she had this bruise on her arm one day, it was purple," he shuddered remembering. "I was so afraid of what he would do to her, but I never met him. She wouldn't let anyone know who he was."

They were back to square one, with a mysterious boyfriend who was abusive and no way to find him.

Hermione was getting frustrated. "Do you know where he works? Anything about this man?" Hermione asked.

Elliot was beginning to sob loudly. Hermione didnt want to be insensitive but they had to catch this killer.

"Hey, hey there, Elliot, take the day off, meet the rest of your family , make arrangements," she said softly. "If you have any other information here's our card," she said handing one to him.

She squeezed his shoulder before leaving with the other three who were suspiciously quiet this whole time.

"Phew! Lucky we have Hermione to deal with that part of the investigation,"Ron said as they walked out of the coffee shop.

"I wouldn't know what to say to the poor bloke!"

"Ron," Hermione chastised him, "he just lost his sister!"

"That family is weird Granger, how could they not tell him?" Draco asked perplexed.

"To be honest I dont think half of that family knows or cares," she replied walking into Flourish and Blotts.

"What are we doing in here?" Ron asked.

"She's probably going to stress read," Harry supplied, smiling at her.

"Stress read?" Draco asked confused. "You read when you are having problems solving a case?" he asked taken aback.

"Yes, Malfoy it helps calm me," she said browsing through the shelves.

"When did you start this?" he asked quizzically. She hadn't done this when they worked together previously.

"About a year ago," Harry said, knowing what Draco was thinking.

"Okay, here read this," he put a book into her hands.

" The mind of a sociopath," she read aloud. "Malfoy, I already know how your mind works,"she said grinning.

She went to the front and spoke to a girl named Barbara.

"Hey Barbs, you have the books I ordered?" Hermione asked the brunette. Barbara had electric blue eyes hidden beneath her thick glasses that covered her pretty face. She became friends with Hermione, the lady who came in every so often and they both bonded over their mutual love for books. Barbara had perfect skin and long brown tresses which she kept in a messy bun today.

" Done yet Granger?" Draco came sauntering over. He looked up at Barbara for a second and then introduced himself.

"Draco Malfoy," he said formally.

"Barbara Longbottom," she said looking at his outstretched hand with disdain. "I know who you are Mr Malfoy."

" Yikes! Neville related to you?" He asked. This is not going well he thought.

Hermione watched amused. Barbara Longbottom would not succumb to the charm of Draco Malfoy. Not that he had any charm, she added to herself quickly.

Barbara rolled her eyes,"How many Longbottom's do you think there are? I'm his cousin."

Draco raised his eyebrows. This girl was a spitfire.

Potter and Weasley decided to leave their quidditch books aside and follow them to the front.

"Hey Barbara!" Ron said in a friendly manner.

"Ron!" she exclaimed. She looked happy to see him and Harry.

"Hey Harry," she added shyly.

Harry smiled politely in return. His hand brushed Hermione's slightly when he took out his wallet to pay for his quidditch book.

"Harry dont you own enough quidditch books?" Hermione asked ,her eyes twinkling.

"A man never has enough quidditch material," Ron answered for him indignantly.

"Anything for you Ron?" Barbara asked, smiling.

"No, no not today," he said hastily, knocking over a few books.

"Alright then, Hermione your books should be in tomorow, I can owl you?" Barbara asked expectantly.

"Sure that will be fine," Hermione smiled.

"While we're here in Diagon Alley I really should visit Gringotts," Harry said, realising he had spent most of his money on that book.

" I have to go too," Draco admitted begrudgingly. His mother was urging him to go dress shopping this weekend with her and he didnt want to make another trip to the bank.

"This would be so much easier when Gringotts starts using cards," Draco mumbled to himself.

"Okay well you two can go to Gringotts, Ron and I will have ice cream or something," Hermione said.

"Sounds good to me !" Ron said happily. He really wanted rocky road ice cream.

"Okay, meet us there when you're done?" Hermione asked.

"Yes boss," Draco winked.

"Come on Potter, my mother walks faster than you," Draco growled in frustration at Harry's slow pace.

Harry was about to say something rude but stopped himself as they had arrived at the doors of Gringotts.

They walked up to the nearest goblin to ask for assistance.

"Hello, I would like to make a withdrawal," Harry said politely.

"I do as well," Draco said from behind Harry.

"Keys?" the goblin, Ragnor asked.

Harry and Draco pulled out their keys for him to see.

"Right this way," he said in acceptance.

They passed a couple counters on the way and Harry noticed a few wizards who were working there.

Remembering William's words about an ex boyfriend of Maia's working here Harry quickly filled Draco in.

"Potter, we don't even know his name how are we supposed to find him?" Draco hissed.

"Like this," Harry said before jumping aside.

"All the wizard employees could you please follow me?" Harry asked in a loud authorised voice.

He showed them his auror status and amongst many murmurs ,they slowly shuffled and followed him into a side room.

"Hermione is going to flip when she finds out what you're doing Potter," Draco said shaking his head.

"This takes some guts."

Harry ignored him and addressed the small room of 10 people.

"My name is Harry Potter-" he started.

-"We know who you are," a man with dirty blonde hair cut in.

"What's your name?" Harry asked. "Since you all know me, I would like to know you."

"I'm Adrian Greengrass," the dirty blonde haired man responded.

"Sarah Jordan," said a black haired woman a few years older than them, who looked very much like the female version of Lee Jordan from school. "Are you related to Lee Jordan?" Harry asked.

"He's my younger brother," she replied with a smile.

Miranda Bagshot, Adam Avery, Luke Dirdle, Simon Smith, Holly Winchester, Samantha Diggle, Jason Cross and Reagan Black all introduced themselves.

"Is there anyone else who works with you but isn't here today?" Draco asked, looking at each one of them

"Yeah, Dan Wright helps out sometimes here," Miranda answered.

"He also works as a purger," Luke added.

"Brown hair blue eyes?" Draco questioned, his eyes narrowing.

"yup that's him," Luke said.

"Do any of you know if Dan was in a relationship with Maia Bones?" Draco asked, his mind trying to connect the dots.

"Maia Bones? No, Dan is engaged. To Hannah Abbott. " Miranda said looking confused.

"This doesn't make sense!" Draco yelled frustrated.

"We need to find Dan now," Harry said to Draco.

"There's no need. Here he comes now," Samantha spoke for the first time.

As soon as Dan took one look at the aurors, he turned and fled.

Draco whipped out his wand and ran after Dan with Potter close behind. "Granger, Dan the purger, he's on the run. Outside Gringotts, go now!" Draco called into his phone.

"We're on our way," Hermione got out before apparating right outside Gringotts. Nobody could apparate in or out of Gringotts, much like Hogwarts.

Ron apparated 2 seconds later. "What the bloody hell is going on?" he asked, annoyed at having to leave his rocky road ice cream midway.

"Dan is running," she answered.

"the purger?" he asked incredulously.

Hermione was spared answering by the hurried footsteps of their suspect.

"Dan Wright you need to come with us," Hermione said in a grave voice, pointing her wand at him.

"You have nothing on me," Dan said, his eyes wide and crazy.

"An innocent man doesn't run from aurors for no reason," Hermione said coldly. "And if we look at the last spells your wand has produced I'm sure we will find what we are looking for."

" No please, Hannah and I are going to be so happy," he said trying to believe his own words.

"Let's go," Hermione motioned to Harry and Draco who came panting from their run.

"So that's our first case done," Harry said grimly as they watched Dan get taken away.

"Why did the crazy bloke even do it?" Ron questioned, shaking his head.

"He was dating Maia and Hannah at the same time. Maia threatened to tell Hannah about them after she found out about the engagement and Dan needed to do something." Hermione explained.

"He killed her over that? Bleeding tool he is!" Ron said indignantly.

"His fingerprints match the ones on the mug at Maia's place and her wards allowed him in," Draco came in giving them the news.

"And his wand showed us he did perform the killing curse. Cherry on top was his confession."

"Funny part is Hannah was the one to set William and Maia on that date! She had no idea Dan was dating her too," Draco finished, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well that's that, case closed," Kingsley said coming in.

"I just came to congratulate you on a job well done, I knew you could work together," he said with wide smile.

Harry's stomach growled. "We should go get something to eat," Hermione said chuckling.

"I'm starving! I didn't even get to finish my rocky road ice cream," Ron complained as three of them left.

"Coming Draco?" Hermione asked, her eyes softening.

"Maybe next time Granger," Draco answered, leaving.

"Maybe next time," she repeated softly, watching his retreating figure before going after her friends.

A/N: And that's case 1 done and dusted!


End file.
